Paternidad
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: ¿Cómo ser un buen padre si perdió a los suyos cuando era muy joven? Si hay algo que Edward odia es no tener respuestas, a Alphonse no le gusta ver así a su hermano y Winry siempre se preguntara qué les pasa a los hermanos Elric porque son muy estúpidos.


**Disclaimer** : Fullmetal Alchemist es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, a quien amo por darles su merecido final feliz.

 **Advertencias** : Posible OoC, ubicado años después del final. Llantos y mucho amor.

* * *

 _El problema con el aprendizaje de ser padre es que los hijos son los maestros._

 _—Robert Brault_

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Cuando Edward se enteró del embarazo de Winry todo en él tembló. Las dudas lo invadieron y leyó todos los libros de paternidad que encontró; y fue entonces que comprendió el por qué.

Tanto Alphonse como él no tuvieron una figura paterna que les enseñara cómo debía ser un papá, y él necesitaba aprender para no fallarle al bebé que venía en camino. Caminó por la casa Rockbell y su mirada se posó en las fotos que Winry tenía.

Ver la única foto con su madre y Hohenheim siempre lo sumergía en una gran tristeza, y justo ahora también lo hacía sentir culpable. Él lo había perdonado, después de mucho tiempo entendió porqué hizo todo eso, aún le dolía, pero todo ese odio que decía tenerle desapareció, por eso el preguntarse cómo se sentía tener un padre le dolía, él tuvo uno, y lo amó mucho, de eso ya no tenía dudas.

Y le volvía a doler, porque a pesar de tener un padre que lo amó no podía decir que se sentía, o darse una idea de cómo ser un buen padre.

De verdad odiaba no saber.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermano? —la suave voz de Alphonse lo hizo girarse, el menor se tallaba los ojos, al parecer se había despertado por sed.

—No ocurre nada, Al, ve a dormir.

—Ya no soy un niño, y pude notar que estás distraído desde ayer, así que dime, ¿qué ocurre, hermano? —el menor volvió a insistir, Edward se regañó a sí mismo, siempre había sido débil ante su hermano, pero desde que recuperaron su cuerpo era aun más débil, era el conjunto de esa voz firme y la mirada preocupada ante las cuales no podía hacer nada.

—Yo... —titubeó. No sabía por dónde empezar—. Winry y yo seremos padres —soltó.

Alphonse abrió la boca mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, nadie sabía aún del embarazo de la rubia y, si se ponía a pensar, Winry tenía una sonrisa aun más grande y, al mismo tiempo Edward se veía distraído, pero incluso así no se explicaba por qué su hermano se veía triste por eso.

—¡Felicidades! Winry y tú serán muy buenos padres.

Y ahí fue cuando notó que su hermano decayó más, Edward se dejó caer al piso y pudo notar como apretaba los puños.

—¿Cómo se supone qué seré un buen padre? —era una pregunta más para él que para Alphonse. —¿Cómo sabré si actuó de modo correcto?

—Hermano... —trató de hablar, pero no sabía qué decir, y entonces entendió el conflicto que Edward sentía. —Debes ser como mamá —susurró.

El mayor levantó la mirada, ¿cómo su mamá? Pero según él eso le tocaba a Winry... Winry, ¿ella también estaría pasando algo parecido?

—Y-yo... —iba a hablar cuando otra persona bajó.

Winry sintió un deja vu, que más bien era un recuerdo de muchos años atrás, cuando eran unos niños y Edward no dormía para hacerle compañía a Alphonse, aunque ella siempre sospechó que la culpa no lo dejaba dormir.

—Ahora qué les agobia a los hermanos Elric —dijo, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, ahora ambos estaban bien, y eso era lo importante.

Edward estuvo a punto de decir que nada, que no podía dormir y que Alphonse había bajado por agua, pero su hermano se adelantó.

—Edward no sabe cómo ser un buen padre para el bebé que esperan.

Cuando lo escuchó de la boca de su hermano le pareció estúpido. Mucho en realidad, cuando volteó a ver a su pareja ésta lo miraba enojada, agradecía que no hubiera una llave inglesa cerca, pero al verla suspirar y sentarse con delicadeza a un lado de Alphonse y mirarlo con ternura se perdió.

Y por primera vez desde aquella última trasmutación se preguntó qué había dado a cambio para tener gente tan maravillosa a su lado.

—Ed, Ed, Ed... —la rubia empezó a negar.

Él se empezó a impacientar, el tono que su pareja usó lo sacaba de quicio, y aunque no lo admitiera lo hacía temblar; bufó y giró su cabeza, para Alphonse la escena era muy entretenida.

—Y, ¿qué opinas, Winry? —preguntó el menor.

Ella se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos, obviamente también tuvo miedo al enterarse de su embarazo, pero hubo alguien que habló con ella y le dio confianza, además recordaba aquellas palabras de Edward, sus manos estaban hechas para dar vida, y ella creía que las manos (o la mano, pero eso no le importaba) de él eran para crear también.

—La abuela dice que nunca se está listo para ser padre o madre. Es de esas cosas que pasan cuando menos te lo esperas, y que uno va a aprendiendo conforme los años. Aún así tengo... tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Ed, no eres el único que extraña a sus padres... y aunque mi abuela siempre ha estado para mí, y-yo... —apretó con más fuerza los ojos, trató de retener las lágrimas pero una se le escapó. —Fui a hablar con la señora Gracia —susurró con una sonrisa, era una acción involuntaria, siempre que la nombraba a ella o a Elysia no podía evitar sonreír.

Tanto Edward como Alphonse sintieron que alguien estrujaba su corazón. A pesar de los años hablar de la familia Hughes era volver a abrir una vieja herida, aunque el coronel Mustang solía decirles cada tanto que Maes fue quien decidió ayudarlos, lo mismo hacía Gracia cuando los veía y ofrecía de comer, Alphonse disfrutaba de eso, era como saborear todo lo que se perdió por años. Edward se quejaba, pero siempre comía todo lo que ella ofreciera.

—Y-yo... —volvió a hablar Winry —Yo quiero ser como la señora Gracia —confesó con pena— Se lo dije ayer que la fui a ver. Sé que nadie va a ocupar el lugar de mis papás, y la abuela siempre será la abuela. Pero... cuando conocí a los señores Hughes y a Elysa, yo supe que mis papás eran así. Nunca he vuelto a ver una familia con tanto amor como ellos, quiero eso para nuestro hijo.

Edward quería pensar sobre eso, el teniente coronel Hughes había sido alguien fastidioso, extravagente, escandaloso, y a veces ridículo, pero nunca olvidaría que siempre los trató como lo que eran: dos niños. No veía en Alphonse y él a dos mocosos estúpidos que jugaron a ser Dios, tampoco los veía con lástima.

—El esposo de nuestra maestra también fue como un padre para nosotros —Alphonse se animó a hablar también.

Edward no entendía.

—Cuando en verdad nos empezamos a conocer él fue muy amable, a veces trataba que la maestra no fuera tan dura —exclamó en medio de risas. Siguió contando lo que recordaba y Edward no pudo evitar pensar que una vez los consideró sus segundos padres, y cómo se había culpado por ello, pero el haber escuchado a Winry decir que ella opinaba similar con los Hughes lo hacía sentir menos culpable.

El menor de los Elric empezaba a contar una historia sobre uno de los tantos campamentos obligados de su infancia cuando Edward lo interrumpió con algo de vergüenza.

—El mayor Armostrong siempre ha estado también para nosotros... Aunque siempre pensaré que es un ridículo y sentimental —trató de corregir. —¿Recuerdas cuando nos cantaba las mañanitas en nuestros cumpleaños? —preguntó con nostalgia a su hermano.

—Claro, hermano. Siempre se lamentaba por no traer un pastel con él.

Cuando Edward se convirtió en alquimista estatal trató de borrar cualquier festividad de su agenda, para él eso significaba otro recordatorio de lo que ya no tenían, lo que ya no eran. Había sido más fácil con los Curtis, eran unos niños sin familia, pero, en la milicia ya habían sido corrompidos, pero todos (incluyendo al estúpido del coronel), habían tratado de mantenerlos como niños, aunque en el caso de Mustang eso había sido con burlas y sarcasmo.

—Vaya, nunca lo había pensado —esa simple oración de Alphonse había hecho a Edward enderezarse.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tal vez tuvimos muchos padres, Edward.

'Muchos padres' eso resonó en su cabeza por lo que él sintió una eternidad.

—Y-yo no creo...

Un grito de molestia no dejó que el mayor de los Elric continuara hablando, ambos giraron a ver a Winry, quien se había mantenido en un extraño silencio.

—¡Ay! ¿¡No pueden ser más tontos!? Estúpidos hermanos Elric, nunca entienden nada. Se la viven pegados en sus libros, lamentandose del pasado, que siempre ignoran todo lo que tiene valor, y cuando se dan cuenta ya es muy tarde... —lo que había empezado con un grito pasó a ser susurros ahogados.

A Edward nunca le gustó verla así. Alphonse tomó la mano de su vieja amiga de la infancia, de su hermana, de su cuñada.

—¿Por qué lloras, Winry? —a veces Edward se preguntaba si era necesario decirle eso. Muchas veces el sabía la respuesta, aunque prefería ignorarla, pero era su modo de decirle que no se preocupara. Hace mucho que no le decía eso.

—Porque ustedes, estúpidos hermanos no lloran.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, otro sollozo se escuchó. Era Alphonse quien se había acostado en el suelo, y puso su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar con ella.

—No necesitan hacerse los fuertes, merecen todo el amor que les han dado, y no pasa nada si lo devuelven. No es malo llorar...

Y si alguna vez le hubieran dicho a Edward que terminarían en el piso de la casa Rockbell llorando los tres juntos, con una Winry que desconocía si lloraba por el momento o por las hormonas del embarazo, con un Alphonse que parecía llorar todo lo que no pudo cuando su alma estaba en una vieja armadura, y él... quién siempre se hacía el fuerte cuando se trataba de sus cosas, la verdad que no lo hubiera creído.

¿Extrañaba a su padre? Sin duda. Siempre lo haría, él le dio la vida, no una, si no dos veces, porque cuando regresó con el cuerpo de su hermano él volvió a nacer, y si Hohenheim no hubiera estado ahí quizá no se le hubiera ocurrido aquello. Porque entendió que todo lo hizo por ellos, y porque su muerte le dolió tanto. Lo amaba, siempre lo amaría. Pero, si es que Dios existía, porque seguía pensando en la ley de equivalencia de intercambio como su única verdad, le gustaría agradecer, por todas las personas que tuvo en su vida, porque el perdió su hogar aquél 03 de Octubre del 2011, pero su familia creció como nunca imaginó. Porque todos eran muy importantes para él, y sin ellos él no era nada. Porque lo querian aunque ya no fuera 'Acero' porque él valía más por el simple hecho de ser él, y porque pudo haber creído que perdió a su padre cuando él los abandonó para salvar el país. Pero lo cierto es que ganó muchos padres, ganó segundas madres, y hermanos. Tal vez eran víctimas de causalidades, pero ya no se iba a recliminar sus malas decisiones, porque por eso los tenía a ellos.

Cuando Alphonse levantó su rostro húmedo se sorprendió al a Edward llorando mientras sonreía, sin decirle ni una sola palabra extendió el brazo, y los tres se abrazaron, como aquélla mañana cuando volvieron a lo más cercano que tuvieron de um hogar desde aquél fatídico día.

Winry se alejó un poco, viendo a los Elric que lloraban, pero parecían felices. Se llevó una mano al vientre, y la ley de equivalencia de intercambio no le pareció tan absurda, el amor era eso, hacer feliz a alguien, y si esa persona te amaba te haría feliz de igual manera. Y ella en estos momentos se sentía la más feliz del mundo, una vida crecía dentro de ella, podía escuchar a su abuela hablar dormida en el piso de arriba, y ese par de estúpidos de los que se preocupaba desde niña al fin habían terminado de quitarse la venda.

Si para vivir este momento tuviera que repetir todo, lo haría sin dudas.

Esos estúpidos hermanos siempre la harían llorar, al menos ahora lo haría por felicidad.

* * *

 **N/A** Hace mucho que quería escribir aquí, FMA es el mejor manga para mí, y lo amo. Amo la amistad/hermandad de estos tres. El fic en sí trataría de Ed, pero se me fue de las manos y mi amor por Winry pudo más. Espero que se entienda y no parezca otro de mis bodrios :x No profundicé tanto como quería, pero de nueva cuenta, este trío siempre me pone mal y no puedo hacerlos sufrir más de lo que ya pasaron. Los hermanos Elric y Winry están en la parte de mi corazón donde no pueden sufrir mucho D: Mea culpa por ser débil :x

En fin, una disculpa por los errores que se pasaron, prometo mejorar, que mínimo tengo dos one shots más pensados para este fandom.

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
